


Unexpected Royalty

by hart051



Series: Meeting the new Kids [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Just a fun and short between scene for "Away Mission", the current members of The Team react to meeting the meta-prince and vice-versa.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Jaime Reyes, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thurston, Virgil "Static" Hawkins & Cassie Sandsmark
Series: Meeting the new Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Unexpected Royalty

Brion could still overhear M’gann and Bear talking. 

“As long as I have an earthling’s help.”

“Actually, I’m not a-" M'gann sighed. "Never mind. You’ll have plenty of help.”

M’gann retrieved her phone and pressed an icon.

“She’s sent out a signal to the rest of The Team.” Lucas answered his unasked question.

“The Team?”

“A group of non-public and younger heroes typically in their teens who go on covert missions for the Justice League.”

“So they’re spies?”

“Sometimes.”

Brion was about to ask more when a gust of wind suddenly blew in. He saw a blur of yellow and red speed in view. The blur went to greet everyone stopping long enough to say ‘hi’. Brion caught on to the features of the blur at each 'stop'. The blur is a Caucasian male teen with auburn hair younger than him sporting red visors. He had on a yellow and red super suit with black accents and a symbol of a red lightning bolt on a white circle. 

“Hi Sphere, good to see you girl!” The boy patted Sphere who beeped in response.

“Wolfie, Wolf my man, my wolf man!” He greeted Wolf, giving him a scratch behind his ears.

“Sup Snapper.” The boy greeted returning an offered high-five.

“Hey Conner, congrats” They shook hands, then the boy gave Conner a quick hug and added immediately. “And finally.”

“Hello Megan!” The boy zoomed over and gave her a hug. “You’re going to get married, how’s the bride-to-be?”

“I’m great Bart, but we have a mission.”

“Yes, my speedy friend,” Bear interjected. “You and your friends must come with me to New Genesis.”

“We’re going into space!” The boy exclaimed. “So crash!”

“Hey, I’ve seen him from-” Brion began.

“This is Kid Flash. Kid this is-” M’gann introduced.

“Prince Brion Markov!”

Brion looked up and saw someone in a blue insect-themed exo-suit carrying a girl with a brown low ponytail and a yellowish complexion wearing a gray top, green work pants and black boots.

“I can’t believe you have a prince living with you!” The girl squealed with delight. “ M’gann! Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Jeez. I wouldn’t know why M’gann and Conner wouldn’t tell us about an exiled meta-prince with Superboy-like anger issues from a foreign nation living with them?” The blue one remarked, then turned to the side as though he was talking to an invisible person. “That was rhetorical. I don’t need you answering. It does seem kinda strange-I trust they have a perfectly good reason. It’s not like he has anywhere else to go.”

“Umm? Is he alright?” Brion asked aside to Conner.

“This usually happens. He’s talking to his ‘own personal demon’.”

“Right.” Brion said. “I know he’s Blue Beetle and his girlfriend?”

“Thirteen, she causes magical bad luck.”

“Magical bad luck?” 

“Hermano, you took too long.” Kid Flash commented as he zoomed toward his friends.

“Not everyone is super-fast. Not to mention I was carrying my girlfriend.” Blue Beetle reasoned.

“Are you saying I’m heavy?” Thirteen asked, leering at her boyfriend accusingly.

“No that’s not it!” Blue Beetle excused awkwardly, then proceeded to talk to his ‘personal demon’. “I’m trying to stop my girlfriend from magicking me, now is not a good time for that.”

“Hey guys!” 

“Sup!”

Another pair of voices came from above. This time it was a flying muscular girl with long blond hair wearing a black camisole with a stylized gold w, red sweats, silver jewelry and a gold lasso at her waist. The other was an African boy with cornrows flying on a metal disk in black hoodie with a symbol of a lightning bolt through a ring in yellow and jeans with a blue hooded vest over the hoodie and blue finger-less gloves.

“Hey aren’t you that meta-prince on TV a few weeks ago?” The African boy asked.

“What’s the prince of Markovia doing here?” The blonde followed.

“It’s a long story.” Conner clarified. “As you saw on the news he’s exiled. I was involved. M’gann and I offered Brion a place to crash.” 

“Name’s Static, welcome to...Happy Harbor and the craziness that comes with being a meta.”

“It’s a pleasure?”

“And I’m Wonder Girl.” The blonde introduced herself.

“Gather up team.” M’gann called. The new arrivals gathered around her. “We’ll be heading to New Genesis with Bear, there’s a tip about two meta-kids attacking a race of bugs on the surface of the planet.”


End file.
